Alexander Creed: The Immortal Wolf
by DrakonNinja
Summary: Alexander Creed doesn't know who he is. He doesn't know how he ended up in the den of a werewolf. He doesn't know what this place they call Camp Half-Blood is. But what he does know, is that he finally has friends and a family, and he'll do anything to protect them, especially a girl named Serena Jackson.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus, Rick Riordan does.**

Alexander Creed: The Immortal Wolf

Prologue

Never in his life, had Percy Jackson been more afraid. Standing above his unconscious wife and holding his wailing six month old daughter in his arms, he feared not only for his life, but for theirs as well. The rained poured around him, limiting his vision in the dark woods even farther, his natural powers over water being the only thing keeping him and his family dry. Even the faint bronze glow illuminating from his sword, Riptide, did little to increase visibility.

"Help!" he screamed, even though he knew it was useless. They were miles from camp, and the raging winds of the storm easily drowned out his cries for help. "Please! Anybody!" Once more, his desperate cries for help rang out, unanswered. Until, a noise echoed through the woods. A noise that made his stomach drop, and his heart fill with dread, a wolf's howl.

It was no normal wolf, no, this howl was much to maniacal and almost human like, with the way it laughed and taunted.

"No, they couldn't have found us already." They had been on the run for hours, fueled by fear for their daughters life. They would have made it to camp, if it weren't for the storm. It rolled in unexpectedly, decreasing the visibility to almost none. It was because of the storm that Annabeth didn't see the tree root sticking out, the root the she tripped on and fell, cracking her head on a stone and knocking her unconscious. Percy didn't have the strength to carry both back to camp fast enough before they caught up to them. He only had one choice, stay and fight.

And that is what he prepared to do.

He steeled his nerves, gently setting his daughter down next to his wife, tightening the swaddle of blankets around her. He gave both of them a quick kiss on the forehead before straightening up, scanning the darkness around him, extending his senses, looking for their hunter. Another howl, this one, closer, and from behind them. Percy turned on his heel quickly, pointing his blade in the direction of the noise, trying to peer through the trees. "Show yourself!" He yelled into the darkness.

For what seemed like a lifetime, but was only a few minutes, he stood there, scanning the woods for the beast that he knew was just out of sight, circling, stalking. The rain slowed down from heavy pouring to a light drizzle, to nothing, a welcomed surprise as it required less energy to keep him and his family dry. Abruptly, everything became quiet, too quiet. Besides the heavy laboured breathing of Percy, and the soft cries of his daughter, nothing could be heard. It was as if the woods was holding its breath, an action that Percy immediately copied.

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he sensed something racing towards him. He turned just in time to see a figure racing out of the darkness, leaping towards him with its maw wide open, showcasing ferocious fangs and teeth. Percy had mere moments to quickly duck, narrowly avoiding getting his head bit off. The monster flew over top of him, and landed a couple yards away from him, skidding to a stop. The beast turned towards him, and through the glow of Riptide, Percy finally got a glimpse of the one who had been hunting them. It was a wolf, but at the same time, not.

He was clearly a man once, with a body that was humanoid and man-like, but blended horrifyingly with the features of the pack hunter.. He was large, his fur covered body rippling with lean muscle. His wet fur was dark, blending in with the darkness around him, and was matted with mud and what looked suspiciously like blood, no doubt from his other unlucky victims. Large glistening claws extended from his hands and feet, his feet however were more paws than they were human feet. His legs were misfigured, having more joints and bends than they should've had. His back was hunched, rising and falling heavily with his breathing. As if his body wasn't terrifying enough, his head was the thing of nightmares. His head was neither man, nor wolf, but something in between. A long muzzle extended forward from his face, his lips pulled back into a snarl, showing the glistening yellow fangs. Glowing red eyes glared at Percy, with an intensity that the demigod had seen only a few times.

"Who are you?" Percy asked, getting into a warriors stance, lowering Riptide to point at the beast.

The monster surprised Percy by speaking, its voice deep and gruffled. "You don't know me, Son of Poseidon, but I know you." Slowly, the monster's form began to shift, becoming more human. A few moments later, a man with greasy and ragged hair, the color of fireplace soot, replaced the monster. He wore robes that were made of tattered fur - wolf, rabbit, raccoon, deer, and several others. His frame was lithe and muscular, like a distance runners. He had pale skin that was pulled tight over his skull. His teeth were sharpened like fangs. His eyes glowed bright red like those of his other form. On top of the man's head was a crown, made of what looked like finger bones. The man grinned and spoke. "I am Lycaon, king of the wolves."

Percy heard rustling around him in the forest. Swinging Riptide around, he saw almost a dozen wolves emerging from the darkness, the same pack that have been chasing them since they left their cabin in Montauk. He was outnumbered, exhausted, and scared. And yet, he swallowed down that fear, and raised his sword, ready to fight for the lives of his family.

"I admire your bravery, halfblood," Lycaon said, slowly shifting back into his wolf form, and began stalking towards the demigod. "But you're a little underprepared don't you think? I'm sure you remember the stories of us werewolves. You're sword….. is nothing!" Lycaon snarled, his eyes glowing with a sadistic power.

Percy's stomach dropped as he realised what Lycaon was implying. The old stories of werewolves: they can only be killed by silver, and Riptide was made of bronze. Percy needed a new strategy a fast. Suddenly, he heard thunder rumble in the distance, and felt a cool rain drop hit his face. He smiled.

"Bronze may not kill you, but I bet water can!" Percy threw Riptide down to the ground and raised his arms, closing his eyes in concentration. He felt a tug in his stomach as the winds picked up around him, and the rain intensified. His eyes snapped open as a sudden whirlwind stormed around him. Percy thrusted his hands towards the progressing wolves, the wind and rain following his commands pushing the beasts away.

Lycaon growled in annoyance, "You're only delaying the inevitable. Sooner or later you'll tire, and she'll be mine!"

Percy looked desperately towards his wife and daughter, focusing in on their angelic faces, his daughter locking her beautiful sea green eyes with his. He couldn't give up, not now. Percy yelled loudly, and the storm around him tripled in size and strength. His eyes glowed green with power, as he tossed the attacking wolves aside with ease. However, no matter how many he threw away, more kept coming. And slowly, his strength began to leave him. After what felt like eternity, Percy collapsed to the ground, exhausted, the storm dissipating around him.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." Percy looked up to see Lycaon, in his wolf form, slowly strutting towards him. "I expected more from you, oh great savior of Olympus." Lycaon mocked. He turned his attention away from Percy, and moved towards Annabeth and their daughter. "Now, to claim my prize."

Percy could only groan and watch helplessly as Lycaon stood over top of his helpless daughter. "No…. Please….Help." Percy groaned to no one in particular, sending prayers to all of the gods, hoping that any of them would help him save his daughter.

Lycaon opened his mouth, prepared to bite down upon the helpless child, until a howl cut through the night. The howl was crisp and loud. Lycaon snapped his head up, his ears alert and his eyes wild. Suddenly, a mass of fur crashed into Lycaons side, throwing him across the clearing. Where Lycaon previously was, standing protectively over the mother and child, was a giant wolf. The wolf was the size of a horse, with ebony black fur, and blue eyes that glowed with an eternal fire. Its face was contorted into a snarl, its bright white fangs gleaming menacingly at the werewolf. Lycaons eyes narrowed and he snarled.

"You! Always getting in the way!" Lycaon growled before lunging at the wolf. The black wolf returned the lunge, and the met midair where the began fighting, a mass of fur, claws, and teeth. Percy crawled over to his wife and child, bringing them protectively into his arms as he watched the two beast roll and fight. Finally the wolf was able to throw Lycaon down, the werewolf slowly getting up. The wolf walked over to the Jackson family before planting himself in between them and Lycaon, growling definitely.

"You haven't seen the end of this. You can't protect them forever, prodótis! I will have her!" Lycaon, turned and disappeared into the shadows of the forest, his pack of wolves disappearing with him. With the threat gone, the wolf turned its attention towards Percy and his family. Percy tightened his grip around his family, fearing the worst. Seeing this, the wolf softened its gaze, and layed down softly.

The small child in Percy's arms stared at the wolf with her big green eyes, before giggling and reaching out her arms towards the animal. The wolf hesitantly approached the child, locking eyes with her. Blue eyes met green, as the infant's hands landed softly on the large muzzle of the beast. Percy watched intently, before feeling a chill pass through him, and pulled his daughter away. The wolf backed up and sat once more, a couple yards away from the family.

Minutes passed in silence, as Percy tended to his wife and daughter. After gently pouring some nectar on her head, the bleeding had stopped and the cut closed up. His daughter slowly fell back to sleep, and Percy was left alone once again with the creature. Seeing that he had tended to his family, the wolf tilted his head back and let loose a soft howl, a howl that somehow echoed throughout the forest.

Percy's eyes began to droop, which was strange because he was not tired. How could he be. He tried to fight it but was unable to, the need to sleep was just to great. Percy fought sleep just long enough to see the wolf stand and turn away from him, before slowly walking into the forest, disappearing from sight. Percy could hear voices in the distance, girls voices, as well as the barking of dogs. Percy took one more glance at his daughter, before laying down next to his wife and child and whispered, "Annabeth, Serena, we're safe. We're safe," before his passed into unconscious, the soft glow of silver being the last thing he saw.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading. This is an older story that I began writing, but never went any further with it. I finally decided to dust it off and turn it into something a little more than some wasted words. This story does follow 2 characters of my own making, so I hope that doesn't turn to many of you away. I promise there will be plenty of the characters we all know and love. I hope you all enjoyed this intro to the story! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

 **AN2: For all of my fellow americans out there, happy Independence Day! If you're not american, happy july 4 anyways! :)**


End file.
